ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:148.63.229.146
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Disruptor array" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- ThomasHL (Talk) 02:06, 15 November 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks!--31dot 02:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Please reread the above. If you have any questions about this, please post them here. --31dot 01:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Recent talk page post Please check the dates of talk page posts you wish to reply to; you responded to a post made in 2005 and they are likely not waiting for an answer anymore.--31dot 01:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Please also check and make sure an article does not already exist before creating one, as 22nd century already existed.--31dot 02:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! - 07:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :This is the third warning you have had on this subject. If you continue to ignore these warnings, you risk being blocked until you acknowledge the posts on this page. Again, if you have any questions about this, please post them here. --31dot 12:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC)